La vie d'Ichigau
by BackStar
Summary: Fautes intentionnelles, humour de primaire, voire même de maternelle... lisez à vos propres riques, K pour langage. Un jour dans les chaussettes puantes de Bitchigo Shitosaki. Génial.
1. Chapter 1

1-Introuduction

C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Bitchigo Shitosaki, NAN ! Pardon... Ichigo se leva et évita un coup de pied de son abruti de père... Il n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette la preuve, en se levant, il trébucha sur son pantalon, il trébucha aussi dans les escalier et dans son bol de céréales. «Quel idiot !» dit-il a voix haute. Et il repensa a se qu'il venait de dire, Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

2-

En arrivant au lycée, il passa devant Ishida qui lui dit :

-SALUT ICHIGOOOOOOOOO !

-Arrête de crier, Ishida. Dit Sado d'un ton plus que calme.

-Ferme ta gueule Ishida ! S'énerva Ichigo

Puis la cloche retentit et les cours allaient enfin commencer, non pas qu'il aimait les cours mais surtout qu'il en avait marre qu'Ishida lui crie dans les oreilles !

Quand les cours furent fini, Ichigo rentra chez lui en compagnie de Sado, mais aussi malheureusement, Ishida... Et ils s'incrustèrent tous chez Kurosakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii . Orihime arriva avec ses pains comme a son habitude et ils mangèrent... Plus tard, Ichigo se retrouva, on ne sait pas pourquoi, dans le monde de son zanpakuto a discuter avec Zangetsu. Ichigo lui dit :

-Salut.

-Salut Ichigo.

-Ça va ?

-Oui et toi Ichigo ?

-Ouais.

-Bien. Tu veux du flan chaud ?

-Nan. J'me casse maintenant.

-Nan, nan, nan ! 3 dit Shirosaki, Tu ne veux pas de mon flan chaud ?

-NAN !

-Hihihi ! C'est vexant ! 3

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAH !

Puis il se réveilla...

-Ouf ! Se n'était qu'un rêve !

Il se réveilla... Mais entouré par ses trois amis... Ichigo sursauta et reprit ses esprits.

-Ça va Ichigo ? Demanda Sado d'un ton toujours aussi calme.

-OUI ÇA VA ICHIGOOOOOOO ?

-ARRÊTE DE GUEULÉ ISHIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Calme toi Ichigo... Bon on va te laisser maintenant. Venez Ishida et Orihime, à demain. Dit le type baraqué. Et les trois amis s'en allèrent... Ichigo resta un petit moment a rien faire ni bouger dans sa chambre. Ses amis l'avaient-il entendu dans son soit-disant sommeil ? Soit-disant parce qu'il pensait que c'était Sire Osaki qui l'avait entraîner dans ses filets... Mais bon, maintenant il était sorti de se « rêve » !

3-

Aujourd'hui, Ichigo devait aller a la Soul Society pour prendre le thé avec Rangiku et Byakuya qui mangent de la jelly dans leurs cuisine américaine...

Bref ! Il se rendit a la Soul Society, et y rencontra Rukia qui lui dit... :

-Salut Ichigo.

-Ta gueule Rukia, laisse moi passer.

Oui, Ichigo était de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui parce que Shirosaki lui avait fait ENCORE avaler du flan, et en plus du flan CHAUD, par les trous de nez !

Rukia ne s'écarta pas et Ichigo la latta.

Fin.

…

Nan ! Je rigole.

Donc maintenant qu'il était a la Soul Society, il allait voir la vice-capitaine de Toshirô.

-Eh, quand tu penses, pense au moins à CAPITAINE HITSUGAYAAAA !

-NAN TA GUEULE SALE NAIN DE JARDIN RETOURNE EN MATERNELLE !

-Ouiiiiiiiin !

Sur ce, Toshirô part en courant et en hurlant.

Ichigo l'ignora et, vu qu'il ne se souvenait pas vraiment du chemin vers la cuisine américaine de Rangiku et de Byakuya, il alla vers la gauche plutôt que la droite.

Il se retrouva dans une salle blanche, vide et assez grande pour y stocker tout les flans chaud que cuisinait Shirokaki...

Ichigo sursauta quand la porte derrière lui se referma dans un grand claquement.

-Kehehehehehehehehehehehehehe heheheehehehehehHEHEHEHEHEHE HEEHEHEHEH Euhum ! Euhum !

-Vous ne devriez pas rire aussi fort...

-TA GUEULE VERMISSAU!

Nému se tut et se ratatina dans un coin. Ichigo n'avais pas las moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait dans cette... Pièce.

-Eh ! Kurotsushi-san ! Laisse moi partir ! J'ai un thé et une jelly à la pomme à prendre !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dis « Eh ! Kurotsushi-san ! Laisse moi partir ! J'ai un thé et une jelly à la pomme à prendre ! »

-QUOI ?

-J'AI DIS « Eh ! Kurotsushi-san ! Laisse moi partir ! J'ai un thé et une jelly à la pomme à prendre ! »

-QUOIIII ?

-TA GUEULE ET LAISSE MOI DEGAGER DE TA STUPIDE SAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLE !

-Ah. Oui. NEMU ! OUVRE !

La porte s'ouvrit et Ichigo s'en alla en courant, pour pas laisser le temps à Mayuri de changer d'avis...

Plus tard, il arriva... Chez lui.

-TOUT ÇA POUR ÇA ?

Ichigo n'en revenait absolument pas... Il avait passer sa journée à marché et à rencontré des gens bizarre tout ça pour arriver chez lui avec sont abruti de père qui n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de le frapper.

-Plus jamais de thé ni de jelly.

Fin.

Black Star entre en scèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèè èèèèèène WOUHOU BLACK STAR ! C'EST LE MEILLEUR !


	2. Chapter 2

1-Introuduction

Encore une journée enneigée pour Ichigo et sa famille. Une journée en plein hiver :

-Journée parfaite pour aller prendre un thé chez Rangiku et Biacouillea...

Puis, Ichigo eut un « tilt »

« Attends une minute... Pourquoi Rangiku et Biacouille-... HEIIIIIN ? »

-Oulala ! Ichigoooo ! Qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup ? Pourquoi penses-tu à de telles choses ?!

-N-nan ! C'est pas ça ! Ta gueule Hitchigo !

-Mitiigoooooooooooooo !

-Quoi Zanguetssu !?

-Hihi ! On t'a préparé du flan chaud pour toi et tes petits amis ! Dit Hichigo en faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Q-quoi ? Mais ils sont horribles tes flan chauds ! Ça me dégoute rien que d'y penser...

-Mitiigoooooooooooooo ! Ne sois pas méchant avec toi-même ! Non mais oh !

-Pfff... Je me traite comme je... Euuuu... Je suis en train de devenir fou je crois...

-Hihi ! C'est fou oui ! Tu te parles à toi-même ! Hahahahaha !

Puis Ichigo s'en alla de « ce monde te tarés », bref, le type au cheveux oranges prit son manteau et partit vers le centre ville. Là bas, il y trouva... Le détestable... Ishida... Mais il y avait aussi Chad, donc ça allait.

-COUCOU ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ÇA VAAAA ?

-Ouais, ça allait avant que tu me casses le oreilles, marmonna-il, salut Chad.

-Salut. Ichigo. Quelle. surprise.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ÇA !F !A !IT L !ONGTEMPS !, !P !A !S ! V !RAI SADOOOO ?

-Oui.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici les gars ?

-Ishida voulait un cadeau pour offrir à son père, donc il est venu me chercher... Et maintenant je suis ici... Avec lui... .. …

-Euuuh... Ok...

-TU VEUX NOUS ACCOMPAGNER ICHIGOOOOOO !OOOOOO ?

-Bah... Je crois que j'ai pas le choix... On va où maintenant ?

-AAAAAAAAAAAH ! JE SAIS PAS VRAIMENT EN FAIIIIIIIIIIIIT !

-Qu'est ce que tu aimerais acheter pour ton père, Ishida ?

-JE SAIS PAS SADOOOOOO !

-Qu'es-ce qu'il aime, crétin !?

-IL AIME LE CAFE !

-On va pas lui acheté une boîte de café ! Triple idiot !

-Non, mais pourquoi pas une tasse ?

-Heureusement que Chad est là pour rattraper ta connerie Ishida...

-HAHAHAHAHA ! TU AS RAISON ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO !

-Justement ! Voilà un magasin de bibelots !

Puis ils entrèrent dans un magasin... Très farfelu...

-Ichigo... T'es sûr qu'on est dans un magasin de tasses ?

-Mais oui ! On trouvera sûrement un truc qui y ressemble !

-... Je suis pas très sûr...

-MAIS SI ! SI ICHIGOOOOOOO LE DIT !

-Bon.

Le magasin contenait toutes sortes de choses bizarres, et inconnues aux yeux des trois amis...

-On ferait mieux d'acheter une machine à café... Chercher une tasse c'est trop dur...

-T'as raison Sado... Excusez-moi monsieur, c'est ou la sortie ?

Ichigo avait demandé à une personne assez majeure d'âge. C'était un homme avec très peu de cheveux sur le crâne mais ayant une très longue barbe blanche. Il était très petit et portait des vêtements chinois.

-Mmh ? La sortie ? Mais qui aurait besoins de sorties ? Haha ! Surtout quand on est dans mon magasin ! Hehe ! Voulez-vous visiter ma « super salle » ?

-Eum, on a pas vraiment le temps de...

-Allez ! Vous êtes si... Jeunes... Héhéhéhé...

Ichigo se tourna vers ses camarades qui n'avaient pas l'air très rassurés...

Puis le type aux cheveux oranges leurs chuchota :

-Vaut mieux qu'on se tire d'ici, et vite fait ! Sinon, je ne sais pas ce qu'on va... Devenir...

-T'as raison...

-OUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII !

Ichigo se retourna vers le petit homme et lui dit :

-Bon ! Merci pour vos admirables conseils ! Je crois qu'on va rester visiter un peu ! Hah...

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU RACONTE ICHIGO ?! T'ES FOU OU QUOI ? ON VEUT S'EN ALLER NOUS ! ON VEUT PAS RESTER DANS CE TRUC DE FOUS !

-Mais ta gueule Ishida ! T'es trop con !

Chad fit le plus epic « facepalm » de l'année et s'enfuit avec ses deux camarades. Le vieil homme fut surpris de la rapidité du type baraqué mais n'hésita pas à appeler son armée de vigiles.

Puis tout ça finit en énorme course poursuite... Chad et Ichigo étaient derrière Ishida pour essayer de bloquer le passage des vigiles mais c'était pas facile, surtout en courant avec toute ses forces...

Plus tard, les trois jeunes hommes étaient essoufflés et en sueur...mmmh

Le petit homme arriva, il était assis sur l'épaule d'un des énormes vigiles, en riant diaboliquement...

-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! HAHAHAHAHA ! HAHA-Cough cough... Haha... Ha...

Puis Ichigo eu un « tilt » pour la seconde fois de la journée...

-Attendez une minute...

-Mmh ? Répondit le petit homme.

-Pourquoi vous nous poursuivez ?!

-C'est vrai ça, dit Sado, avez-vous une bonne raison au moins ?

-Mmh... Bonne question ! Je n'ai absolument pas de bonne raison, mais je m'ennuie un peu... Voyez-vous, cela fait maintenant 20 entières années que je suis seul sans le moindre petit client, donc voilà...

-Euh, excusez moi mais c'est la pire excuse de l'année ! HAHAHAHA ! C'est ridicule ! Hahahahahahahahahahaha !

-HAHAHA C'EST VRAI ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO !

-Il suffit ! Dit le petit homme d'un ton énervé. Vigiles ! Continuez la poursuite !

-QUOI ?! S'écrièrent les trois en même temps.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOON !

fin.

(à suivre?)


End file.
